


Intersection NGC 5128

by angry_oreo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Vocaloid
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Hit the Diamond, F/F, F/M, I don't know how to write a summary, I hope people will like this, I will eventually tag the ships, M/M, Sci-Fi, Steven Universe AU, also a CROSSOVER, also will eventually tag the characters, before STEVEN FLOATS, give it a chance, mostly gay haha, no relationship between Vocaloids and Gems okay?, or two, originals are necessary!, pure love only, sfw, starts right after, they're a secret!, they're also a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_oreo/pseuds/angry_oreo
Summary: In a sunny normal day, Steven finds out Vocaloids exist.





	1. That broken ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovePotionDrinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePotionDrinker/gifts).



> Hello, this is my first time posting something on AO3!  
> Some things:  
> 1\. Sorry I can't put the pairings yet but I'm sure I could tell you this has nothing to do with KaiMiku, LenRin, KaiLuka or MikuLuka... the NORMAL ships in this fandom XD  
> 2\. Don't underestimate my Originals, please - I swear it's necessary!  
> 3\. These two first chapters are introdutory.  
> 4\. I'm not a native, so if you find any grammar mistake, please, tell me.  
> 5\. Read the tags for more information.  
> Also I'll change that summary later! I'm just not good with this!
> 
> I decided to dedicate this to LovePotionDrinker that supported all my ideas and have been cheering for this to work! I could not have been happier to get to know you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither Vocaloids nor Steven Universe belongs to me. Just the story, shared from fan-fan.

Someone cleared their throat right behind them.

Steven stopped his dark piece from reaching the board in mid-air so to look at the voice’s owner who called his attention. Lapis was playing draughts with him and only spared a glance before turning back to the game.

“Sooo?” Peridot’s amused voice gave away her intentions. “What do you think?” She extended her voice at each word. She was showing them something that looked like a cellphone.

“I think it’s great!” Steven turned fully to her.

“Isn’t?? I used some parts of that new cellphone your male human gave you and some of that really obsolete audio communicator he calls _radio_ from your male human’s primitive spaceship so to make this primitive signal blocker! With THIS the diamonds won’t know exactly where to send their troops and they will stop by in different parts of this planet and will never find any Gems or sophisticated engines to accomplish their missions! It can even change the kindergartens’ location in their radars so they won’t be able to send any more peridots to check on the Cluster’s situation although they will eventually find out but we can stop them any time, oh, but wait! We don’t need to stop them!! They will get lost so often sooner or later they will give up and leave earth alone!”

Steven stared for a moment. “Wait! You used what??”

“Hey, Steven.” Lapis called in a fond tone. “Are you going to make the next move or...?”

“How can you care about draughts when we’re so close to stop the diamonds from destroying earth?” Peridot yelled hoarsely. “They will keep sending rubies above rubies and so many rubies we won’t even be able to flee ‘cause it will be full of rubies! They will fill the earth! This is our chance to hit back and show them what earth is made of although I’m pretty sure they already know!! This is the greatest idea I could never come up with!! I bet your old pearl didn’t saw that coming!” She smiled with a puffed chest.

“I heard that!” Pearl’s voice was distant as she was cleaning the barn and they were on the lawn.

“Just watch me, pearl! I’ll save us all and make YOU thank me later!” She pointed with the signal blocker and unintentionally let it fall to the floor.

They three looked at the broken earth’s last hope lying on the floor.

“Noooooo! Now the rubies are going to come back!! We’re doomed!!” She pulled her hair and fell face down over the board her friends were playing minutes ago.

Lapis grimaced and let the white piece she was holding fall on Peridot’s hair. She crossed her arms and sulked. A second later the piece disappeared inside.

Steven looked from one to another and spared a thought to the situation, inflating his cheeks in the process.

“Ah!” He smiled and snapped his fingers.

He spit saliva on his hand and put it on Peridot’s new gadget. Little sparkles surrounded it and soon it was brand spanking new.

“Oh, boy! Good thing my healing powers are back!”

“Well...” She held it next to her face and stared at the drops of saliva dripping out of it. “It’s amazing how your engines stop working when immersed in water but it was water that cured it.”

Lapis looked at him and smiled. Peridot shook the signal blocker and raised an eyebrow.

“Huh? It’s still not working.” She shook it a several times still.

“What? Let me see.” Steven took the gadget in his hands and shook too. “Whyy??”

“I think you fixed it but didn’t make it work.” Lapis had stopped smiling.

“That’s... new.” He made a rather sad face.

Peridot glanced at Lapis. She seemed disappointed at her. The green-skinned Gem sighed.

“It’s fine, Steven. I can totally make another one.” She gave him little taps on the shoulder. “We’re still safe, I promise.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He forced a tiny smile.

 

And then Garnet appeared and took Peridot away. She would probably help her find more people’s new cellphones to make another device. Steven looked at Lapis and she shrugged her shoulders. He rearranged the pieces on the board as an offer to start playing again, immediately taking that sad face away, and so they did. He had taught Lapis that game an hour ago but she still managed to win like a boss.

She was so happy that got up and started hopping around. Steven laughed and congratulated her but stopped as soon as the ground started shaking intensely out of a sudden.

“Huh, Lapis?” He forced a smile. “Are you shaking the ocean?”

“Huh?” She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you really that happy?” He started losing his balance. “P-please, be careful not to flood the city!”

“What? Steven, I’m not doing this!” She fell at the exact moment they heard something that looked like an explosion.

And what seemed like a second after, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl came running.

“Something entered the atmosphere!” Garnet shouted.

“They’re here! Are we going to hide ourselves?” Pearl had a serious face.

“Thing’s about to go down!” Amethyst pulled her own hair.

“No... Wait...” Garnet touched her glasses.

“It’s not coming this way as it seems.” Lapis was wide-eyed. The ground was still shaking.

Peridot came running and fell down on her face next to Pearl.

“What is that noise?? Did Yellow Diamond finally came to get me??” Her voice was hoarse.

“It is going to fall very far from here!! Come on, team!!” Garnet grabbed Peridot and Steven under her armpits and started running away from the barn; everyone else right behind her.

“Wait! What is going to fall?” Steven shouted while he was being dragged away.

 

They ran down the hills of the countryside, then through Beach city – where everything was a total chaos – and reached Steven’s house.

“Why can’t I warn Connie? And is it going to fall on my house???” The boy asked but got answered by them using the warp pad inside.

Then Garnet was leading them along a part of the beach they didn’t know; or at least Steven, Peridot and Lapis didn’t know. She suddenly stopped and let Steven and Peridot go. The ground was shaking so much they all had to kneel and hold on tight as the sky got greener and greener...

A blinding light took over the sky for a millisecond and then a _huge_ detailed in green and gray spaceship came in their direction as fast as a rocket. Or even faster. It wasn’t anything Gem-like. It had a similar appearance of a movie spaceship or a cruise so to speak and it was bigger.

And it wouldn’t be like the last hand-shaped warship they had seen before. It would arrive in a minute or two! They were all paralyzed.

“Prepare yourselves!” Pearl shouted with a squeaking voice.

They ran to a spot more far from their current location and stopped to look at the ship again.

“Steven!” Garnet requested.

“Right!” He made a huge bubble around them.

By instinct they all hugged and kneeled when the ship hit the ground raising tons of sand and water. There was also a thunderous noise that made Pearl cover Steven’s ears. Lapis stood up and even if she couldn’t see anything, began to move the ocean water away from the coast trying to avoid tidal waves; she used everyone’s bodies for support. When the ground stopped shaking they kept their position until the sand lowered a bit more. It was still a bit dusty when they stared again at the ship now making a big shadow on the beach.

Steven retreated the bubble and they waited until someone or something showed up.

“Oh, my stars!” Peridot said slowly. “They’re going to make us WAIT for our deaths!”

“Hmm, maybe it’s empty?” Lapis said.

“It is not. We should look around. But protect yourselves if it starts attacking.” Garnet left afterwards, not waiting for an agreement.

They spent some time scanning and walking around the spaceship. It was mostly destroyed as if it just came out of a war. There were some holes that looked like they were made by cannon bullets and there were laser traces; Garnet stopped when she noticed symbols trilliant-shaped carved out in all sides strategically. Everyone came back when they saw her running to their previous fight position.

“Pearl! It has a trilliant carved on its sides!”

“... Oh, no. It’s...” Pearl frowned like she was trying to remember something. “Them...?”

“Rubies?? It doesn’t look like the last spaceship at all!” Peridot pointed to the ship.

“It’s _huge_.” Lapis emphasized the last word with a tremble voice. “Who is even that big?”

“Not rubies. They wouldn’t even know how to fly this thing.” Peridot scoffed.

“We should just ask them to leave!” Pearl forced a smile.

“Who is ' _them_ '??” Peridot threw her arms to the air.

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other.

“We think... Vocaloids.” Garnet looked flabbergasted. “They’re like Gems but... We’re from different species.”

“Whaaaat???” Steven, Peridot and Amethyst yelled.

Lapis took a step back and frowned.

“Why did you never tell me about them before??” Steven asked.

“We thought we would never see them again!” Pearl’s expression was no different. “I-I mean... I myself have never seen one! I wasn’t even here when they... uh... It’s complicated!”

“Are they dangerous?” He turned to look at the ship again,

\- just in time to watch the big also trilliant-shaped doors opening with a deafening noise and a spiral ramp forming right before them.

Everyone’s grip on their weapons tightened, except for Steven who just took a tiny step back and Peridot who clung to Lapis’ leg.

 

But no one came out. There were just these shiny green lights and the silhouette of something he could not quite figure out was whirling inside. After what looked like minutes in the same position, Peridot frowned.

“It’s... inviting us?”

“I’ll talk to them!” Steven moved forward.

“Brave young man!” Amethyst gave him a twisted smile and laughed.

“Steven!” Garnet and Pearl said with the same chastising tone.

He rose a hand to them.

“I've got a bubble and a shield. Don’t worry, guys.”

He walked with little steps not rushing any further; his fists were tight closed.

“Steven!” Lapis called; her hands were on her chest.

“Steven, come back here this instant!” Pearl was angry but didn’t move to get him.

“They didn’t do any harm until now!” He turned his back on the ship so to look at his friends.

“That’s not a reason for you to just enter like this!” Garnet opened her arms.

“If you want him to come back just go and catch him already.” Lapis quickly created a hand made of sea water and directed at the boy.

Steven fled towards the doors, dodging all hands and slim arms Lapis created. Then everyone started running to catch him before he could reach the entrance.

There were loud noises of rushed heavy steps inside and everyone stopped whatever they were doing immediately.

 

The crystal gems + Lapis were aghast and Steven was standing on the ramp when a really tall woman came out carrying what seemed like an unconscious _male_ in her arms. She seemed out of breath and stopped just at the entrance apparently to take a good look at them all.

“This time... I can’t believe I was right.” Pearl and Garnet mumbled simultaneously.

She was wearing a white mask that hid only above her nose – it was totally dark in the eyes area – and fingerless white gloves. A long ornate strapless dress colored in white and black adorned her feminine form. Her bustle skirt was really beautiful; it had an opening at the front starting from the bottom of the belly that showed her hips and legs, clothed in black stockings with green details and sandals. Her skin and hair were also green; the hair was arranged bunches with two round glowing pink squares floating around the base.

Steven understood part of what Garnet had said before: she had a green gemstone trilliant-shaped with the tip facing down on her chest in the same position as Amethyst’s. But she didn’t look like a normal Gem at all...

As for the ‘male’, he had unique futuristic black and pink pants – that resembled sci-fi books costumes Connie has showed Steven once –, black boots detailed in green but a normal sleeveless white and black jacket and black fingerless gloves also detailed in green that covered his arms until his biceps. His skin was light pink with some green markings and the hair was hot pink; they could not see his face as it was hidden in the woman’s embrace. Both were really dirty as if they had just got out of a battle.

Looking at her mask again Steven could tell she may have been crying as there were traces of tears upon her cheeks.

He glanced at the Gems; they seemed to have forgotten about him. Everyone’s eyes looked like they would leave their faces any minute now.

Suddenly she stared at Steven and opened her mouth to say something; wobbly words came out... but he couldn’t understand the language. Her low, rushed and gentle voice got stuck in his head for seconds though. Getting no answer, she approached Steven almost running – not even bothering the ramp – and he took a few steps back until fall down. The giant woman kneeled in front of him, placing the ‘male’ before him and started talking again and crying. Steven didn’t know what to do so he just got up. His friends were speaking something behind him but neither he nor the woman were paying attention.

Coming a little closer to the ‘boy’, Steven saw his gemstone was pink too, it had an oval shape and it was located on his chest as well. But most important... It had a big crack.

“Your friend is injured! You want me to help you??” He looked at her with worried eyes.

She gritted her teeth and put her hand on the ‘male’s gemstone again. Then started gesturing and talking in that unknown language with his friends.

“What is she even saying??” Peridot looked helplessly confused.

“It does look like homeworld’s language but it’s still hard for me.” Lapis’ eyes were scrutinizing both individuals. “I think she will not leave if we don’t do something about it.”

“Well, she didn’t bring this _boy_ AND this ship all the way here for nothing!” Amethyst pointed to each thing she mentioned.

“She...” Pearl trailed off.

Everyone turned to look at her, including the giant woman.

“Pearl?” Garnet placed a hand on her teammate’s shoulder.

“She, uh...” The Gem hugged herself. “She wants Steven to cure her friend.”

“I knew it!” Peridot laughed triumphantly.

“Do you _understand_ her?” Amethyst had an eerie expression on her face.

“A little bit! Just a little!” She shook her arms swiftly. “It’s like, uh, trying to understand a total different kind of English. She’s speaking something similar to our ancient Gem language.”

“That’s amazing, Pearl!” Steven’s eyes held stars. “You can translate for us!”

“I’ll help. Sapphire was a diplomatic Gem so she understands it too.” Garnet sniggered.

“So??? Ask her how does she know Steven can cure things???” Amethyst was impatient.

“And how did she find this place...?” Peridot was still amazed.

Lapis hmmed.

 

Garnet and Pearl approached the two Vocaloids and Steven carefully. The giant woman looked impatient so she didn’t wait for them to start speaking. Another amount of gentle and rushed words left her mouth as she touched her own gemstone.

“ _I didn’t mean to intrude... invade your planet or startle you. I’m Hatsune Miku the..._ ” Pearl began.

“ _The Teal Green Topaz._ ” Garnet said ever so slowly, like she couldn’t understand what that really meant.

“Wow, interspecies talk.” Steven whispered still having stars on his eyes. “And she has a specific _name_.”

The Vocaloid paused and pointed with a bare hand at the spaceship then kept talking.

“ _We just came from a war so my ship is ruined; I didn’t even have time to decide where to stop by._ ” Garnet said. The topaz’s voice was heavy like she was about to cry again.

“Are they really Vocaloids??” Amethyst shouted using her hands around her mouth.

“Yes.” Pearl was sweating.

“Ask her what happened to her friend!” Steven looked at the ‘male’s face.

He wasn’t wearing a mask so his eyes were visible but closed.

Garnet started speaking her normal Gem language and Steven didn’t know if he should be worried or excited. The Vocaloid sobbed and caressed the ‘male’s face now speaking with a whispered voice.

“ _He’s my Counsellor. He was protecting me from an attack when the attacker hit him right in his gem. It was trying to kill me but almost took him away from me too!_ ” Garnet looked at Pearl. The latter was dewy-eyed.

 “What is a ‘counsellor’? You mean, like a pearl?” Peridot grimaced and Amethyst hit her shoulder.

“He really _is_ a ‘male’!!” Amethyst laughed unbelieving.

“That’s amazing... I didn’t know they had _males_. How does that work??” Pearl looked at Garnet.

Garnet just smiled and resumed speaking to Miku; she gestured to the sky.

“ _We used a space-time distortion to flee faster from our attacker; we saw in the control service’s screen the nearest planet with life was this one. I was hopeful your people would be kind and help as I’m asking with all my might._ ” Garnet adjusted her glasses and when she finished the topaz crossed her arms in front of her chest as a signal of respect. “ _I addressed myself to your comrade first for he seemed different from most of you and perhaps would be your leader._ ”

“They used an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?? I never thought they could do that too!!!” Pearl was wide-eyed.

“A what??” Steven and Amethyst said in unison.

“A wormhole.” Garnet didn’t take her eyes off Miku.

Steven decided to drop off.

“ _Please, I’ll give your people anything you might want_.” Pearl translated as soon as the topaz spoke.

They all looked at the little boy with expectation. He made a determined face and touched the giant male’s skin. It was soft and cold.

Everyone held their breath when he suddenly morosely opened his eyes and looked around. Miku caressed his face again with a thumb and started repeating words that maybe bewildered Garnet and Pearl forgot to translate. His big goldish green eyes shone the moment they realized earthlings were there as if he was greatly happy and amazed, even though his mouth remained shut. He closed them moments later because of weakness and dizziness.

“Uh... A-ask her if she can put me next to his gem; I can’t reach from here.” He said to his friends with a blush on his face.

Pearl gave the topaz a reassuring smile while she translated. Miku immediately offered her hand for him to climb on top of it. In seconds, he was standing on the male’s rising and falling chest, next to his gem. Looking closely, he didn’t know if his scanty saliva would be enough for something that big. He stared for a minute or so and then climbed the gem being careful not to step on the damaged area. The topaz didn’t look so happy – it is not as if anyone could tell anyway, they couldn’t see her eyes – but he was glad she choose to trust him. Steven started spitting on his hands and spread the liquid in the cracks several times in a row.

He stopped and jumped off the gemstone praying everything would be alright.

“Do you guys think it will work with a Vocaloid?” Peridot approached Garnet and Pearl being followed by Amethyst. “It didn’t work earlier with my signal blocker.”

“I can’t believe this stranger believes Steven more than you.” Lapis joined them and crossed her arms.

“Wha-? I-I believe Steven! I believe Steven more than anyone! Go, Steven! You can do it!” Peridot started hopping around and wiggling her legs and arms.

He could barely hear her though. However Miku’s prayers came true when the cracked part shone a blinding pink and then the gemstone itself as well; Steven had to cover his eyes for some seconds. When the light dissipated he could feel the male moving beneath his feet. The topaz immediately grabbed his full body and put him on the sand. Everyone came closer to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt as they were not sure what she was doing.

She helped the male sit on the sand. He trembled a little and coughed hugging his own body; then opened his eyes with a vitality Steven almost cried seeing.

The giant man spoke to Miku and revered her by lowering his head; his voice was as sweet and polite as hers. And then

\- she collected her mask away. Like Garnet would do.

They kept staring in awe at her wet teal green eyes, including the male Vocaloid; her pupils were trilliant-shaped just like her gemstone. She covered her mouth starting to cry again. The man lowered his head some times and then she hugged him, making him as pink as his hair and the green markings in his neck and shoulders glow. They kept talking like there was nobody else there.

“Is it just me or did he just say... ‘ _My Topaz’_?” Pearl furrowed her eyebrows.

Peridot smiled and crossed her arms. “Well, that’s how we call our...” She trailed off. “WAIT! DOES THAT MEAN SHE’S A MATRIARCH?” She shouted with a wide mouth. “THEIR SUPREME LEADERS ARE... TOPAZES??”

“Like that Diamond thing???” Amethyst was wide-eyed. “BRO!”

“I wasn’t expecting this either...” Garnet smiled though.

“Oh, cool...” Steven’s eyes shone again and he pressed his cheeks. “She was so worried with her counsellor and they’re good friends too.”

“Wait, wait, wait, guys. We can’t keep assuming things about them! It must be a normal procedure among Vocaloids to call their superiors using that adjective!” Peridot crossed her arms again. “They MUST have a Diamond somewhere.”

“Peridot, you just did it again.” Garnet told her.

“... AHAHAHAHAHA” The little Gem ended up calling both Vocaloid’s attentions.

 

The male smiled like he had just seen the most interesting thing of his existence and kind of excused himself to his Topaz. Steven found funny and cute that the male was shorter than his leader; his head reached her gemstone only. He kneeled in front of the crystal gems + Lapis and saluted them graciously. For a moment, Steven paid attention to his green markings that reminded him a little bit of Jasper’s patterns. His hair didn’t reach his shoulders but it was a little long. The giant man started speaking with such amusement that Pearl almost couldn’t keep up with him.

“He said ‘ _It’s a great pleasure to meet you, Gems! You ceased my Topaz’s pain, accepted her broken spaceship’s landing and saved my life. I can barely begin to thank you! I’ll forever be in debt with you’_.” He lowered his head just a little bit then kept looking at them with brightness in his eyes and a gentle smile. “ _Forgive for I’m impolite. Behold my_ _matriarch_ _, Hatsune Miku, the Teal Green Topaz._ ” He gestured to her and bowed at the same time then turned fully to them. “ _And my name is Yuuma,_ ” he touched his gemstone “ _I’m a thulite and my Topaz’s Counsellor. How should I call you?_ ”

“I’m Steven!” The boy raised his hand.

“ _Steven_.” He repeated slowly. It was Garnet’s turn to translate. “ _What a lovely name! I suppose you’re a Gem too? Even though you look a bit different from your fellows? Forgive me if I’m wrong._ ”

Miku approached them but didn’t kneel like her servant. She stood right behind him watching with a tiny smile. Her mask was back to her face.

“I’m a human boy; half human half Gem actually! Aaand you guys are on earth!”

“ _earth?_ ” Yuuma’s eyes widened a little.

“ _I’ve never heard about it._ ” Pearl translated Miku’s sentence.

 

Both Garnet and Pearl talked to them for some minutes and then turned to the others.

“They aren’t from this galaxy. No wonder they have no idea about earth.” Pearl had a neutral expression. “By what they said, I believe their galaxy is too distant from here. Even from Homeworld’s.”

“Did you ask which galaxy it is?” Amethyst scoffed.

“We can’t understand its name. I believe we have to search some temples so to unite their knowledge with our Gem knowledge.” Pearl looked at them smiling; Yuuma returned it.

“ _So what are your people’s names?_ ” Yuuma looked at Steven again.

“ _I’m Pearl._ ” Pearl answered first then gestured to the others.

“Ame~” Amethyst stuck her tongue out.

“Amethyst! Be nice to our guests!” Pearl chided her.

“Whatevs!” She put her arms behind her head and smiled. “Guests, ha!”

Garnet looked at her with a smirk; she was pretty sure Amethyst was hiding her excitement purposefully.

“Guests!” Steven’s voice reached a higher tone out of excitement.

Yuuma was telling his Topaz’s their names but he had a confused expression all the same.

“Ahem! Peridot.” She was filled with pride. “I’m a crystal gem too.”

“Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.” Yuuma stared at her with a raised eyebrow for a long time before looking back at Steven.

“ _Why are you telling us only your gemstones’ identifications?_ ” Pearl got confused.

“Huh?” Steven exchanged glances with everyone and then looked back at the Vocaloids. “What do you mean?”

“ _I mean I asked your_ names _. Of course you would tell us your gemstones but..._ _Perhaps it’s a tradition?_ ” He cupped his chin between his index finger and his thumb.

“ _No, our names are just Pearl, Steven, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli..._ ” Pearl stepped forward.

“ _Just-Pearl, Just-Steven...?_ ” He repeated.

“ _No, no! I mean, uh..._ ” Pearl was sweating.

“ _We are called only by our gems’ identifications that is. It’s a Gem tradition._ ” Garnet answered simply.

“ _Ah!!_ ” Yuuma and Miku smiled at each other.

The latest speech was all in Gem and Vocaloid language so the others were not getting it.

“Are you guys talking shit about us??” Amethyst scoffed.

“Language!” Pearl rolled her eyes.

“ _By the way, I’m_ Garnet!” She showed her gemstones to Yuuma and Miku.

Both Vocaloids leaned in too much closer and Garnet saw her full body reflection in his irises and Miku’s metallic mask. The male had a big smile and the Topaz was agape.

“ _Are you... a fusion??_ ” Pearl translated Yuuma’s question because Garnet was too busy.

Lapis turned her face away and crossed her arms.

“They know what a fusion is??” Peridot was surprised.

“Oh, geez! They can fuse too!!” Steven shouted.

“ _See?_ " Yuuma looked at Miku with a proud smile and crossed his arms. “ _Just like your servant, my Topaz._ ”

 

They didn’t know what he was talking about but decided not to intervene.

 

“Maybe this Yuuma guy is a fusion?” Amethyst reunited Peridot, Steven and Lapis. She still had her arms behind her head.

“Naah, they’re just big.” Lapis said listlessly; she would not look at them.

“Oh, this reminds me...!” Steven left confused little Gems behind and ran to Pearl. “Aren’t there any more of them?”

Garnet was the one who asked and Miku showed her first normal smile.

“ _A leader just can’t fly around in the middle of a war alone, can she?_ ” The Vocaloid gestured to her spaceship and the trilliants carved out on it glowed, making a peculiar sound. Like a harp’s one.

Yuuma looked expectant at the entrance door.

They didn’t ask anything else because all of a sudden the ground started to shake again; they could feel and hear a lot of heavy footsteps still inside the spaceship coming their way.

“Oh, man!” Amethyst was about to pick her whip. “What is this? Are they already making a colon--- YyyYy??”

Her voice reached a high pitch when a huge male Vocaloid came out from the door, lowering his head so to pass through. He stared straight at their direction but was wearing a mask identical to Miku’s so they couldn’t see his eyes. His physique reminded everyone a little bit of Jasper’s – except that he was a man; maybe he was a quartz soldier but… a _really_ big one? He was taller than the supreme leader they’ve just met! Steven liked his colors as they reminded Sugilite’s too: his skin was purple but with no markings, the long dark blue hair reached his thighs and had two hair strands resting on his shoulders tied at the tips with purple laces. He had a blue muffler around his neck with some black details at the tips; he wore something that looked like a sleeveless navy blue coat tail over a white fitted sleeveless shirt with a _weird_ round thing in the middle of his chest… it reminded Steven of an aquarium with deep blue water. Maybe it was his gem? He also wore boots but his were dark purple. His dark trousers were futuristic like Yuuma’s.

 

That Vocaloid approached Miku and kneeled beside her, lowering his head to Yuuma too. Steven looked at the Gems and found funny that they were so puzzled again; their mouths were open as they had to lift their chin more to stare at him. Amethyst was blushing or was it just him?

They heard another footstep sound and saw another big masked female Vocaloid with light pink skin, who was shorter than the last three, standing at the door; she approached Miku, Yuuma and the mysterious man and did the same as him – greeting the Topaz. Her hair was light brown and its style was similar to Lapis’, even the length. She wore a pink crop top that looked like a Japanese kimono – open enough to show her pink gemstone placed on her chest – with long sleeves that reminded Steven of wings; it had a big black ribbon tied up front attached to it! She also had black stockings with pink details; white sandals and skater skirt. She spared a brief look at the crystal gems + Lapis but nothing more, returning her attention to Yuuma.

“She’s crying!” Amethyst whispered.

“I think everyone was worrying sick about Yuuma.” Steven smiled fondly. “I wonder if there’s more...”

“Steven.” Garnet said simply.

“Huh?” He turned to her and she pointed to his left with the head.

 

There were another two ‘small’ Vocaloids at his left looking at them quizzically; he was pretty sure they were Opal’s size. They were not wearing masks – their blue eyes, as clear as earth’s sky, saw right through him – and they looked so much like each other! Except that one was a female and the other a male. The female bent a little and waved excitedly at Steven, meanwhile the male glanced tiredly at the rest of his friends.

“When did they-?” He choked in surprise.

“They’ve been here for some minutes now. They arrived while you were mentally describing your perception of that other female Vocaloid.” Garnet said neutrally.

Lapis stood right behind him, scrutinizing the twins.

 

They were blonde and had yellow skin as well. Both were wearing some kind of headphones... No, they really were headphones; colored in black, white and yellow. The boy was wearing a white cool high collar sleeveless shirt – open a little on the chest and belly – with two yellow bands that surpassed his black shorts; they were like ribbons and reached his ankles. His hair reminded Steven of a banana. As for the lady she was wearing a sleeveless white shirt open on the belly and her shorts were white as well. She had a beautiful white ribbon on her short hair attached to the headphones and some... white hair clips (?) Her golden yellow gemstone was placed on her left shin and the male’s on his right shin. Both also had these cool transparent black boots and high transparent black fingerless gloves with yellow and green details at the edges... and were that speakers on their shoes?

 

“Are they...” Pearl approached behind him too and whispered “wearing musical clefs on their necks??”

“Yes, that one is a bass clef!” He pointed to the boy’s choker. “And that one is a treble clef!” Now to the girl’s one.

They kept looking at him in confusion. The girl touched her own neck so to understand what he was referring to. The boy started to speak; he had a funny – and worn out – voice...

“ _My Topaz contacted us but it was not an emergency alarm. I still can’t understand what we’re here for and apparently she’s a little busy to explain._ ” He was talking to his _sister_ (?)

“I don’t like his tone.” Lapis was fidgety. “It’s like he doesn’t care we’re here.”

“Calm down, Lapis. I’ll help you to make friends with him.” Steven smiled proudly and approached the leaning girl; who was ignoring her brother until then (?)

“HeEeY! What’s up?? Whaaat are you up to?? How’s it going??”

Rin smiled to Pearl while she translated then looked at them quizzically again.

“ _Why did you ask the same thing so many times I wonder?_ ”

“ _It is dumb._ ” The boy rolled his eyes and turned to look at nowhere.

Garnet and Lapis didn’t likethis so much and exchanged glances.

“Listen here, you-” Lapis started hazardously.

“LADY!” Steven cut her off. “What’s your name? And your comrade’s too?”

“ _Lady? Hahahaha._ ” The vocaloid girl blushed and waved. “ _That’s so sweet of you. I’m a citrine, Kagamine Rin, and I serve-_ ”

“ _Don’t just go and speak around about our masters._ ” The boy seemed worried; he touched her shoulder. “ _They may have helped our Topaz’s Counsellor but we don’t know them fully._ ”

 “This boy is very reasonable. I liked that.” Pearl closed her fists and smiled.

“ _Answering your question..._ ” He looked at them. The girl pushed his hand away, stood up and crossed her arms with an angry face. “ _Kagamine Len, also a citrine. And this is my sister... Kind of._ ” He shrugged his shoulders.

“ _Oh, THAT again?_ ” The girl scoffed and they stood head to head, ready to fight. “ _Can’t you just answer things normally? If I remember correctly you were the one who said we shouldn’t let them know us ‘fully’!_ ”

“ _You were the one who wanted to talk with these shorter-than-us creatures first! We shouldn’t even be here!_ ” Len gritted his teeth. “ _We should be THERE_ ” he pointed to Miku and her servants “ _at our masters’ side!_ ”

“ _I came here alone! Remind me again why are you WALKING beside me and TALKING to me??_ ” The girl smiled mockingly. “ _Weren’t you giving me a cold shoulder just some hours ago?_ ”

“ _Weren’t you the one who wanted to make it up with ME?? What’s wrong with you??_ ” He yelled.

“ _What’s wrong with YOU?_ ” She yelled back.

“WHY AM I EVEN TRANSLATING THIS??” Pearl shouted as they kept fighting. Garnet stepped a little further from her.

“I know, right??” Peridot was holding her head like she had a headache.

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting this... Well, we should let them figure this out.” Lapis was smiling when she started pulling Steven away from them. Everyone but the two siblings followed.

They stopped the moment they saw the other four Vocaloids were looking at them, waiting patiently.

“Rin and Len. Stop this immediately.” Yuuma raised his voice but didn’t change the serene expression.

The two Vocaloids fell silent right away and kneeled from where they were. Everybody turned their attention to Miku when she held out her arms.

“ _As my Counsellor said previously, I could barely begin to thank you. Is there anything I could offer your people, Steven and Gems?_ ”

“No! Your presence here was more than enough, Your Highness.” Steven bowed. Amethyst sniggered behind his back. “I loved to meet you guys!”

“ _He’s so sweet._ ” Yuuma got emotional and teary eyed; that was funny. “ _If that’s so, should we go back, my Topaz?_ ”

He didn’t ask that as if it was a normal question, they noticed. Miku spent some time thinking with a puzzling expression covered by the mask.

“ _We can ponder that away from this planet. It seems we’ve already took too much of their times._ ”

“ _As you wish._ ” He bowed with both hands placed on his gemstone then turned back to Steven and the Gems smiling. A white mask appeared on his face. “ _So we shall go no-_ ”

There was a big explosion behind the ship and everyone turned to look at smoke coming out of the back; some things that looked like enormous turbines were broken and catching fire now.

The mysterious purple-skinned man went there running. He climbed the turbines and opened them like a pro, then directed his head at them and gave the thumbs down. Yuuma exchanged glances with his leader and both frowned.

“ _Oh, my. What should we do now?_ ” Miku touched her mask with both hands.

“ _Gumi can fix it and we can help but this ship still can’t fly away from here so we can find an intergalactic workshop to do this properly._ ” He lowered his head.

“ _That..._ ” She tsked. “ _What have she done to my ship?? We’re ruined!_ ”

Pearl and Garnet looked at the aircraft when the Vocaloids fell dead silent.

“Whyyy don’t you stay here until it’s fixed?” Steven threw his arms to the air with a derp face.

“WHAT??” His friends said in unison.

They all looked at him gawking. Miku gave it a thought then bowed; the others did the same, including Rin and Len.

“ _If that is not asking too much of you._ ”

“Ooooooh! Can they stay?? Can we help them??” Steven was hopping around.

He turned to Lapis.

“Absolutely not!”

He turned to Amethyst.

She was scratching her butt.

He turned to Peridot.

“How do you know they’re not working with Yellow Diamond??”

He turned to Pearl.

“Steven, you know better than to invite strangers to stay. We know almost nothing about them and their culture. They could eat you or-”

He turned to Garnet and laid down on the floor.

“Garnet, pretty pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!”

“... Well.” She smiled and sniggered. “There’s no other way out of this. We should help them.”

“YAAY!  WOOHOO!” He ran towards them with open arms.

“Steven!” Lapis and Pearl followed him with worried looks.

 

Peridot stayed behind with Garnet.

“I don’t think we should trust them.” The little one said don’t minding looking away from the scene of Steven fighting Pearl and Lapis so they would let him approach Miku. The Vocaloids were very intrigued.

“Why do you say so?”

“We don’t know them! We don’t know what they’re capable of! Personally I’ve never even heard about them!! I’m from the new generation of peridots!”

“They have their leader and as Steven said she didn’t do any harm until now. They’ve got nothing to lose. I trust his expectations.”

“Well, but she doesn’t look like a leader...” Peridot grimaced.

“What do you mean ‘she doesn’t look like a leader’?” She looked at the little Gem.

“Well, you did see everything she’ve said and done here. Diamonds would never... do that... for a mere Gem.”

Garnet smiled and turned to look at the scene again.

“That’s why Diamonds aren’t our leaders.”


	2. Story for earthlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole different system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introdutory chapter.
> 
> Disclamer: Neither Vocaloids nor Steven Universe belongs to me. Just the story, shared from fan-fan.

Zillion of years ago, ancestors of all mortal and immortal creatures lived together almost mutually. Existing and surviving were never about whoever had the most advanced technologies, exceeded the capacity of manipulating its own energy, which humans would name “powers” afterwards, seized more planets – creating empires – and surpassed their equals. They lived to worship existence itself and everything that would come within: stars, galaxies, black holes, comets and even themselves. Civilizations, people and independent individuals would emerge and organize into a consensual anarchism. For an indefinite time it remained so as it is, until ancestors dispersed, breaking the paradigm of the huge “family” that connected all of them.

The separation and disappearance of some of these ancestors made the self-proclaimed “purest” turn themselves against the younger hybrid civilizations. As they had no weapons of any kind to carry on wars, many creatures used their own strength against others; it was the emergence of existential and vital energy dependent weapons kick-off. Those who better adapted to that scenario had begun destroying planets and entire galaxies, creating empires, until this number was reduced to perhaps less than half of the original. There are no more _originals_ and no sign that the ancestors could have survived such destruction.

So much so that it is not as if these quarrels have ended nowadays. Younger hybrids just have no idea how it all started, since it has already been embedded in any existential thought that may come to their mind the desire to overcome other creatures of the universe.

Gems and Vocaloids did not have a different story. Common ancestor as it is, they are not sure which one is the purest, though they are an example of the few creatures who have not tried to lengthen that matter for too long. At some point, they decided to diverge their paths and forget about each other’s existence, developing their civilizations and empires in totally faraway places. Ages went by and they evoluted, making them not so indiscernible. Perhaps almost completely different; except for the source of their vital and existential energy: the gemstones.

The gemstones and the amount of energy that comes within are the source of all the hierarchy established in the social system of Gems and Vocaloids. After dispersion, both kept Diamonds as their highest authorities, armies constituted of the same kinds of soldiers and same military hierarchy, subjects with their special gifts, servants, slaves and even the same language. Vocaloids’ sizes, the methods by which they were originated from and special attachment to singing and music were what mainly distinguished them from Gems.

Except when Vocaloids changed their hierarchy structure completely by confronting their Diamonds. A rebellion of the Topazes deposed Diamonds of the power, completely extinguishing the existence of these gemstones. It all occurred soon after the dispersion of both species had consolidated.

 

Topazes started ruling the helpless empires Diamonds left behind immediately, becoming the supreme element of the hierarchy of Vocaloids. These new leaders created Orders which they used to separated their aggregated colonies – their empire – from the other Topazes’, though they still had the same familiarity with each other the Diamonds once had. They deconstructed the rigorous system of Pearls, allowing all sorts of gemstones to be their personal servants: their Counsellors. Quartzes were no longer in the higher rank of armies, since Vocaloids have developed a technology that turned Spinels into much more unerring, efficient and powerful soldiers. They instituted Spaceships Captains who could be any gemstone with the ability to command alone the large number of spaceships that each Order owned, except for Counsellors and Spinels. Then they stopped conquering colonies in person unless when strictly necessary.

The story of the countless creatures in the universe dictates that apparently the Vocaloids have developed the ability to reproduce themselves in the same way as human beings, even before they arose. But it may be that both Vocaloid and Gem's common ancestor conveyed this trait only to this species alone. That is: they have distinction between sexes as well. Contrarily, after the gemstone is set up inside the female being, they will have to go through incubators so that the energy of their parent won’t destroy them; same goes to Topazes. However, the cons of this trait include: the incubators may take earth years until the new Vocaloids are ready, pregnancies can also last for years and Topazes can only be born if they mate each other; it is the same for other gemstones as well. Fusions are not the same gemstones originated from the coupling between Vocaloids for example, since there is a prevalence of minerals from the strongest individual, who can be either the female or the male.

A huge part of this system remained so for a long time.

Topazes used to measure strength among themselves not necessarily warring, neither by the amount of colonies but by the amount of _Spinels_ each one possessed. Each special soldier served as an indicatory of the enormous army of gemstones that Topazes commanded – and most of them owned more than 100 Spinels in their Orders; ludicrous numbers and nearly impossible to be controlled.

Spinels were created to be flawless soldiers of war and destruction, which made most of them literalist, nearly simple-minded and dangerous. The easiness they had in tending against their own Topaz and people was such that many were destroyed before they could live long enough. At last, the relationship between Spinels and their owners has always been the biggest problem of these civilizations.

At the moment these special soldiers found out their strength could often match their Topaz’s they started the second greater war that has ever happened between Vocaloids until then: the Spinel Revolution. Topazes were decimated by countless rebels who were attempting to take their power and subvert the system again, until it only remained nearly 10% and 40% of the Topaz and Spinel’s original population, respectively.

 

The war came to an end when the number of Spinels suddenly reduced drastically to 0.1% and then Topazes’ victory was set.

 

After such incident, there were drastic changes in the system that remained definitive like: the Orders could not exceed the maximum number of 3 Spinels, regardless of the amount of troops in the armies; they would allow only 1 to 3 Spaceship Captains and should choose 1 Counsellor, due to previous significant participation of these characters in the Revolution. Furthermore, Spinels would receive personal servants too – usually quartzes –, right after their development with the implicit purpose of keeping them under watch. Nevertheless, Topazes’ old cultural habits of measuring power through these soldiers had only few modifications as they kept carrying on physical battles and musical tournaments between them.

The 5 Topazes left became more united than ever and began conquering new empires together, although their home planets remained strategically apart in the galaxy which they called home, Centaurus A NGC 5128.

 

 

 

Pearl had her palms facing up and a proud smile on her face, just as she always did when she had just explained something important.

Steven, Peridot and Connie were sitting on the house’s wooden floor listening carefully to Pearl’s words and contemplating her illustrations of the story she just told.

“...”

“DID YOU JUST SAID THEY BROKE THEIR DIAMO-“ Peridot squeaked.

“That was SO amazing I couldn’t even begin to speak!!!” Connie stood up. She was so excited that her eyes were brim with tears. “Just when I thought things couldn’t get any weirder!”

“WHERE WERE WE THIS WHOLE TIME?” Peridot yelled.

“Uh... not existing?” Steven was still kind of off.

 “I could _finally_ discover their galaxy’s name. It was killing me!” Pearl yelled while pulling her own hair.

She was standing next to the couch. The main coffee table was previously moved to the other side of the room, next to the kitchen, where Lapis was staring crustily at Gumi, Miku’s Spaceship Captain, playing cards with Rin and Amethyst. Until now she had treated everyone exactly like a cool older sister and maybe that’s why Amethyst was so attached to her right now. They were teaching each other everything they could and Gumi had already walked around Beach city with her; now it seems like Rin is trying to blend in with them.

 

It has been 5 days and the Topaz had told their story to Pearl and helped her find new info about Gems and Vocaloid’s relationship written in random temples across the Earth. It was more than enough.

Pearl almost cried when she find out they could reform and be around their height – there was a minimum height they could reach though. They did it so to fit proportionally inside Steven’s house or there wouldn’t be any other place for them to stay. Lapis just didn’t accept them at the barn. The Topaz was now around Opal’s height and her servants had reached their proportion around hers. Except for the mysterious man. Everyone wondered why he was still taller than Alexandrite and wouldn’t reform. In reality, he didn’t even talk to anyone yet and was either sitting on his own next to the sea or helping with repairing the broken ship.

They also didn’t need to sleep and could stay inside the spaceship but humans’ habits were too interesting and they wanted to be around.

Miku was now focusing on learning English together with Luka, her grumpy rubellite, who didn’t want to come out of the spaceship for 3 days straight, Yuuma, the mysterious man and Mizki, the Pink Spinel.

Len was just sitting outside the house also trying to learn English for hours now, apparently ignoring his sister – and everyone else too.

Steven didn’t try to talk to the male citrine and to the mysterious man yet and didn’t ask anyone about them. Gumi did mention the boys saying they should just stop being formal already and join them but it was mostly mumbling.

When Amethyst was done losing to Gumi it was her turn to listen to Pearl’s story. Connie noticed they always made uncomfortable faces when the Spinel Revolution was mentioned; she really wanted to know what Miku’s Spinels thought about it because their Topaz was made around the end of the revolution so she lived it. Miku also didn’t tell Pearl about other Orders or who were they running from but she did say her homeworld was ruined – and obviously it took someone _big_ to defeat an entire Order’s planet.

 

At some point, Steven heard Garnet telling Pearl it was just a matter of time until they attracted the attacker to Earth _if_ they were still searching for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Plague Inc: Shadow Plague's theme while writing the Spinel Revolution part XDD  
> Also this intro is so Avatar.  
> Hope you liked it :)


	3. Forms of Beach City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin learns how to change form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can all see, I'm not talking about the others on purpose hehe  
> If I commit any grammar mistake, please, tell me.

That day, Kagamine Rin and Gumi broke a dinnerware while being taught by Amethyst and Peridot how to cook so Garnet told them to go play outside.  
  


“You don’t need to change into human clothes every time we go to the city” Peridot said listlessly. Gumi had just landed on the sand, refusing to use Steven’s house stairs.

“Hah…” She patted her shorts twice, grinning. “I like them. They’re waaay more stylish than mine. Besides I will look more like a human!”

“I just can’t imagine myself wearing something like this.” Rin was the first to walk away from the house, fidgety.

“Then don’t.” Gumi said while still checking her own clothes out.

Rin looked at her tiredly.

“You girls are smaller now but your hands’ abilities really make it look like they’re still the size of a hippo. You’re too clumsy!” Amethyst laughed.

“Gumi is not the delicate type.” Rin shrugged.

“She’s talking about you too.” Peridot took the front.

“What is _hippo_ anyway?” Gumi pronounced the word with too much accent. She started checking Rin’s clothes too.

“I bet they have hands bigger than yours hehehe – Hey! Get off me!” Rin blushed and hit her friend in the forehead.

“Hippos are large animals that I only ever saw in TV. They have ugly faces.” Peridot said proudly like she just showed them the entire world’s knowledge.

“Yesss, but I think their faces are cool! They look like… _this_!” Amethyst’s form changed into one of a big smiley purple hippopotamus.

Gumi and Rin yelled and hid behind a nearby rock.

“I told you they were ugly!” Peridot laughed dorkly.

“W-What? Amethyst??” Rin raised her hand as if wishing to reach the hippo form but retreated it almost immediately. “Are you okay??”

“Of course I am!” She moved around and danced a little. “Just showing you girls how a-”

The two Vocaloids hid again. Both crystal gems exchanged glances. Peridot came closer to the rock and was hit by a huge boomerang.

“kRauch!”

“What is wrong with this planet, Gumi?? Suddenly this hippo animal killed Amethyst and now it owns her voice??” They couldn’t see Rin but it looked like she was in real tears.

“Don’t worry, Kagamine! We gotta tell Topaz and she will avenge our deceased friends!” Gumi too.

“That gives me the… feels.” Peridot narrowed her eyes.

A green laser shot from behind the rock came in their direction.

“Nragh! They tried to kill me, Amethyst! Is it the time to start a war now?” Peridot jumped on the animal form’s back.

Gumi rose with a brave expression and carrying a laser gun colored in green and white.

“Come no further, hippo!” Judging by the sound and the light, she would be releasing a new shot soon. “Quick, Peridot! Jump in here!”

Rin’s little hand appeared waving and inviting Peridot.

“Come on, guys… You don’t know what changing form is?” Amethyst was so awed that her body returned to normal.

Gumi lowered the gun slowly and raised a brow. The sound and the green light disappeared.

“Was that you?… How did you do that?”

Rin stood up with her beige boomerang and then it just disappeared.

“You guys can turn into whatever you want, y’know? I guess? I think?”

“I can’t” Peridot crossed her arms.

“You can be a huh… Dunno! A frypan! A hippo! A rock! A Rin!” She transformed until it stopped at a purple and small Rin.

“Why would someone do that? It doesn’t seem healthy” Gumi narrowed her eyes even more.

“Why would I want to be myself?” Rin frowned.

“That didn’t sound right.” Peridot approached her.

“It’s not supposed to be ‘healthy’, it’s supposed to be fun!” Purple Rin waved her body and threw sand at them with her feet. Gumi coughed.

Both Vocaloids exchanged glances and Rin crossed her arms while coming closer to Amethyst.

“Show me how can I do that?”

“What? Kagamine!” Gumi covered her mouth. Amethyst grinned and trembled like a drill.

“You just imagine…” Amethyst paused for a moment closing her eyes. “And do it!” She then transformed into a purple Gumi. “Heeey, Gumi~ You should really try to be cool like this!”

Gumi blinked.

“This is outrageous to me!” Peridot protested. “How am I-“

Rin crouched and started hitting the sand repeatedly with both open hands. “Imagination is not working!”

“C’mon, Kagamine! You must want it! Want it will all your strength!” Amethyst made a megaphone appear out of nowhere.

“Ughhhhh!” She became more and more yellow. “I am wanting!”

“Is that all the strength you’ve got?” She mocked. “You should look less like a banana and more like a pineapple!”

“Are we going to stand here all day?” Gumi rolled her eyes, apparently angry.

“Right? And we didn’t even leave the house area.” Peridot pointed with her thumb to Steven’s house just behind them.

“Look like a pineapple, Rin!”

“I am a pineapple!” She was getting furious and sweating too much.

“No, you’re not.” Peridot said calmly like Rin could hear her.

“This is getting ridiculous…” Gumi pressed her nasal bridge. “I am going to the city alone if you are keeping this-“

“Aaaah, now she’s really a pineapple!” Peridot yelled.

Pineapple Rin looked  at Gumi and smirked.

“Hehehe I told y’all she just needed some inspiration” Amethyst sent the megaphone away.

“You did it??” Gumi picked pineapple Rin in her hands. “Kagamine, transform back right now! What am I going to say to the Topaz??”

“You’re going to say I did well.” She smiled sadly. “Amethyst, what was the first food again??”

“Banana.” Peridot said tiredly.

She then transformed into a banana with a white bow.

“This is so much easier than I thought. Try it too, Gumi!” She turned into a teacup and smiled widely.

Gumi sweated and bit her lower lip, holding Rin by the handle.

Peridot came closer and whispered. “You look a little reluctant. Is it forbidden to your people?”

“What? Ah, no! Not exactly. I think not… We just never saw anyone doing it.” Gumi shrugged and forced a smile.

“If the Topaz doesn’t do that, then it’s like an implicit rule… We shouldn’t too.” Rin didn’t transform back though.

“Guess your leader won’t scream with you girls for having some fun!” Amethyst hit Gumi in the shoulder multiple times. “C’mon, Captain” she grinned.

“Fine!” Gumi put Rin on the rock and then simply transformed into a teacup too.

“What??” Amethyst yelled incredulously.

“That was fast! As expected of the Captain!” Rin was almost tearing up.

“Huhuhu this is an inherent skill! You guys could never defeat me!”

 

They left the house area towards the city with Peridot still being Peridot, a bouncy yellow ball, a green hippo and a purple seaplane. Barbara had showed up and excitedly asked for their help, something like “I can’t just let an opportunity of being helped by Vocaloids pass me by, of course not!”

Gumi went to the east side of the city, Amethyst and Barbara to the north and Peridot and Rin preferred to deliver in the beach area.

“Haven’t you tried though?” Rin was in her normal form again. She walked beside Peridot picking seashells and putting them in her pockets. She wasn’t carrying the bag with mails.

“It’s not that simple and I’m glad Amethyst didn’t remember I couldn’t do it yet.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m actually surprised you guys could do it so easily!”

“Actually, we partially lied. Sorry beforehand!” Rin forced a smile and waved her hands in self defense. “We are trying to change some things, I mean all Vocaloids from the Order. Ever since… Well, our Topaz is so benevolent and merciful, you see? She is willing to break a few traditional rules and let us have some free will.”

“And how does that fits in what I stated?” Peridot raised an eyebrow.

“Captain Gumi has been practising changing form under the table. It’s true that we never saw anyone doing it but she really thinks it’s cool, I guess. She lied to protect the tradition.” She stopped picking seashells and looked at Peridot. “What if our Topaz sees us doing these things and strictly forbid us to do anything?”

“Didn’t you just say that she’s merciful and benevolent?” She looked in the direction of houses.

“She is. But my Spinel usually says ‘if you abuse someone’s trust it may turn against you’. We are all doing something that we think we weren’t allowed to do but that now it may not seem so harmful…” Rin became a little hesitant.

“You guys should decide if you’re going to just risk things or tell them to your Topaz already. As you said, don’t risk betraying her trust.” Peridot stopped and narrowed her eyes. “Wow, your brother has really come that far?”

“Huh?” Rin’s eyes went wide when she saw Kagamine Len standing on some rocks right in the sea. His back was facing them so they couldn’t see his face. “A-Ah…” She looked back at Peridot. “He’s not exactly my brother, based on humans’ definitions.”

“Aren’t you going to talk to him?” Peridot said turning away. “You can do that while I deliver these.” She showed 3 mails then ran.

Rin sighed and clenched her fingers next to her chest frowning. They had a fight the night before and she was sure he wouldn’t want to talk to her so early. She took a good look at him then approached the rocks unhurried.

Len heard the watery sound of her footsteps on the sand and turned only enough so she could see his eyes above his left shoulder. They looked swollen. She sighed again.

“You know, ah… I learned how to change form today.” Len kept looking at her and that was a good signal. “You remember we wanted to learn too ever since we saw Captain Gumi practising?” She laughed scarcely. “It’s not that hard actually. Just look!”

She changed into a small yellow cat with a bow. Len blinked a few times then resumed his time looking at the rocks.

“I can’t turn into big things yet! Haven’t tried though!” She approached more and touched a rock with a paw. “You wanna try?? You can easily become a teacup or a banana!”

“Rin.”

“Yes??” She transformed back.

“I’m not interested.” He said simply.

She retreated the hand that kept touching the rock and cleaned it in her shorts. In the distance she could hear Peridot’s tiny footsteps clearly.

“Alright. Just don’t be away for too long, okay?” Rin tried not to sound unhappy. Then she left knowing he wouldn’t answer.

 

It was around noon when Amethyst and Gumi were yelling next to Fish Stew Pizza trying to get the other two girls’ attention.

“We’re late!” Peridot came running so she stumbled and fell. Rin arrived some seconds later walking calmly.

“Are you still doing this?” Gumi suppressed a laugh looking at a yellow Steven with a bow and blue eyes.

“I hadn’t tried to be Steven yet. It’s so hard to keep up!” Rin seemed to be sweating a little.

“We delivered 50 mails and even talked to the leader of this city!” Gumi said with a grin.

“Oh, that man.” Amethyst didn’t look so impressed.

“How much did we deliver, Peridot??” Rin grabbed her by the shoulders and shook.

“26 and calm down!” She was released and started staggering.

“It looks like you’ve lost” Gumi pointed at Rin and said it slowly.

“You bet she did!” Amethyst smirked.

“I did not!” Rin transformed into a puppy and bit Gumi’s finger.

“YAWWWWW!” Gumi shook her arm frenetically until Rin was sent away.

Amethyst transformed into an abelisaurus and ran so she could user her tail to throw a screaming Rin back to Gumi.

Rin tried being a snake to bit Gumi again but was caught by the tail by a green ape. Gumi  squeaked loudly what made Amethyst crack laugh.

“Guys.” Peridot called in the middle of the noise. Her arms were crossed.

Ape Gumi started bouncing and squeaking hitting the floor and trying to get a mouse Rin. Her goggles fell out of her head. Amethyst turned into a spatula and also tried to hit Rin.

“You guys!” Peridot adverted.

A large shadow hovered over them and the other three stopped the mess seconds later. Rin and Gumi transformed back looking at the ground and facing each other. Amethyst just looked directly at the shadow’s owner.

“Hey.” Rin whispered. Gumi moved her eyes. “Judging by the shadow… Do you think it could be one of the Crystal Gems?” Her voice trembled.

“No, I don’t. Kagamine, don’t worry. You can defend me.” Gumi smiled sadly.

“What? That’s not comforting at all!” Rin kept the voice lowered.

“CV02-F and Megpoid. Could you do me the favour of looking in my eyes?” They recognized the stern tone of Yuuma.

Both did as he asked and found the fiery golden eyes. Yuuma was standing right behind them with crossed arms. He was scowling.

“I hope he have mercy on you guys.” Amethyst didn’t seem worried. She was actually ordering something at Beach Citywalk Fries. Peridot was right beside her.

“What were you two doing?” Yuuma asked.

“It’s called changing form, Sir.” Rin pronounced herself first due to her status. “We weren’t trying to offend the Topaz or the tradition. It was just to have fun.”

“We request your clemency so not to tell about this to our Topaz if she might get angry or offended.” Gumi completed.

“I _know_ what changing form is. But were you really worried about her well-being if you were doing it regardless of her opinion?” He kept his body weight on the right leg.

“…” Both lowered their heads and exchanged sad glances.

“Do you know what she would think about this?” He raised his voice.

“No, Sir.” Rin trembled still facing the ground.

“Whoa!” Amethyst made a funny noise.

Rin and Gumi raised their heads the moment they saw his boots turning into female sandals.

“What’s the necessity of this? You change into earthling animals just to play around? Why do you even delight yourselves from it?” He transformed into Hatsune Miku and was mimicking her.

“Y-Y-Yu-Yuuma, Sir!!” Gumi was laughing, yelling and trying to reprehend him at the same time. Rin was only laughing.

“Oh, my. CV02-F, you bit your Captain? That’s a crime against a superior! You must pay by not accompanying your Spinel in his chores for a century.” He sounded dead serious.

“That’s not fair!” Rin hugged her own belly crack laughing.

“…” Gumi was wide-eyed and had a little smile out of place in her face.

“I have no doubt he is going to be banished from his galaxy if their Topaz sees this.” Peridot had a listless expression.

Amethyst looked as astonished as Gumi.


	4. Cool Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi listens to human music for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it'll have a plot. Just you wait! >:3  
> If I commit any grammar mistakes, please, tell me.

Jenny knocked at the door with the back of her hand and smiled to her 2 friends behind her. They were expecting one of the Gems to greet them but it turned out to be a very tall masked woman. She opened the door harshly and left the house, forcing them to step back, then crossed her arms still holding a piece of Shogi and staring directly at them.

“Uh…” Sour Cream began. “Yo, Miss…?”

She didn’t answer.

“Maybe we messed up.” Sour Cream whispered next to Jenny’s ear.

“I’m pretty sure we’re in the right house.” Jenny looked around confused.

“Steven always comes up with some peculiar friends…” Buck laughed silently. He waved to the tall woman. “Hello, name’s Buck. You are?”

“I have no permission to tell my name to other humans.” The woman had a calm but strong voice.

“Who told her that? Her parents?” Jenny muttered.

“Okay. So… Could you tell us where Steven is?” Buck asked.

“Why?” Her tone hadn’t changed.

“We want to hang out with him. We’ve got a free ticket from a friend to a show of this cool band.” Sour Cream took the ticket out from his hoodie.

“…” She stared at the piece of paper.

“And we think he’s going to be interested?” Jenny was getting impatient.

“…”

“Is he home?” Buck kept smiling.

“No.” The woman said.

“Why does she answer only to you??” Jenny looked outraged.

“Maybe because we’re both wearing things that hide our eyes.” Buck said as if it was something mystic.

“She thinks he’s like her.” Sour Cream smiled.

“How can I know if you humans are Steven Universe’s allies?” The woman looked almost interested while still looking at Buck. Then she pointed at his sunglasses, almost touching them. “This item is similar to my Order’s but I’ve never saw Steven Universe wearing something like this. So may I say you are showing respect to my Order?”

“Wow, she spoke rather too much.” Jenny smiled.

“Yes.” Buck bowed.

“Man. He’s being noble.” Sour Cream looked proud.

They heard a loud noise inside the house as if someone had just broke something.

“Galaxies, Mizki! Why do you take so long to answer the door?” The female voice resounded in the house. Gumi kicked the door and stood beside her friend. “Couldn’t you just send the human or whatever away?? Hey, humans! What are you up to?”

“Huh!” Jenny gasped. “These clothes… are so cool!”

“Hm?” Gumi looked at Mizki then back at her. “Mine?”

“They’re the coolest in this city, girl.” Buck gave a thumbs up.

“Whoaaaaa! Thank you! You can say they’re not from this world.” She grinned.

“Yeah, you guys too.” Sour Cream said.

Mizki stared at him.

“Are you two busy? You can come with us if you like rock n’ roll.” Buck gestured behind him.

“We only have one ticket.” Jenny muttered to him.

“Is _rock n’ roll_ a human food?” Gumi frowned.

The cool kids exchanged glances.

“I think it’s just your kind of music.” Jenny grinned. “Of course, if you don’t mind that we borrow her?” She pointed an index finger indirectly at Mizki.

She didn’t get it but Gumi did.

“Mizki-san won’t mind, right? Normally, Luka-san would make her company but she’s helping with the spaceship so I was told to be here. Guess if I leave for some time they won’t even notice…” Gumi wondered then turned to Mizki sighing. “Promise me you won’t kill anyone or destroy the temple.”

“I can’t promise that.” The taller woman said.

“She’s going to be fine.” Gumi turned to the cool kids and smiled.

“Cool!” The other three raised their arms.

They left the house in a hurry and laughing. Mizki stood there in the doorway.

 

Gumi almost didn’t fit in the backseat of Jenny’s car with Sour Cream. They were passing through the empty road towards the big city.

“Giant gurl.” He said while being pressed against the metal.

“So in this paper is saying _Bunnies’ Carrot_ … There is a number and some random letters… Where are we going?” Gumi’s head appeared between Jenny and Buck.

“Lucky you we’re not late for the show. Everybody like this band so the place is always too crowded. We’ll have time to buy some shirts for you too.” Jenny turned her head to Gumi for a minute.

“You mean… I’ll have to wear real human clothes? I can just readjust mine! Just show me the thing!” The Vocaloid sweated a little.

“Ah, she’s like Steven’s old friends.” Buck said calmly.

“You don’t have to wear them, okay?” Jenny moved her eyes to the rear view mirror. “Just accept them as a present and keep with you!”

“Hm.” Sour Cream was already relaxing in his own arms crossed behind the head.

“…” Gumi looked at her own clothes then nodded.

 

“By the way, what’s your name?” Buck asked.

They had arrived at the club and were waiting in what they believed to be a line. Surely, Gumi’s height was outstanding.

“…” She looked at him with an open mouth and then at the sky, thinking for a minute. “You can call me Gumi. That’s how my friends call me.”

“Was she trying to remember her name?” Jenny asked for no one specifically.

“She just said she already consider us friends.” Sour Cream looked happy.

Gumi’s attention was actually in the shirts being sold just nearby. Their prints were frightening bunnies fighting for a carrot already bitten. The carrot had no leaves.

“Haha that orange thing reminds me of the only food I was offered that I really liked.”

“You have… A very peculiar taste.” Jenny smiled forcibly.

In the end, she only agreed to wear t-shirts that showed off more carrots than bunnies. They took long 40 minutes to really get in the club.

And when it was all over, Gumi didn’t want to leave so they literally held her by the limbs back to the car with the help of some people.

“THAT WAS AMAZING! THERE WAS THAT WEIRD AND LOUD BUT WONDROUS SOUND THAT WAS LIKE KHEEEEEEEMEMEMEME! WHAT WAS THAT?” She shook Sour Cream’s shoulder asking the last question.

“You mean the guitar?” He said simply.

“Guitar. Guitar. I’ll remember that!” Her eyes were shining.

“She can be talking about the drums.” Jenny suggested.

“Nah. That’s easily a guitar.” Buck turned the radio on. “Listen, big girl. That’s the song that made you faint.”

“IT IS. But what is faint?” Gumi felt like fainting again so he changed the song. “WHY ARE THEY SO COOL?” She moved her legs excitedly and then stopped suddenly. “Wait.”

Sour Cream looked at Jenny through the rear view mirror with a plain face.

“Everyone will now know I like them if I wear this shirt?” She grabbed the cloth as if she would take it off anytime.

“Yeees.” The cool kids said in unison.

“AWESOME!” She saw a person standing in the sidewalk while they were approaching the city and then almost threw herself out of the car. “HEY, YOU! I LOVE BUNNIES’ CARROT!”

In the distance, the person gave her a thumbs up. Sour Cream and Buck pulled her back with good effort.

 

When they arrived at the beach, the three friends left the car only to say their goodbyes to Gumi. Hairs all messy. Tired faces.

“Girl, you’ve got the energy. We should hang out more!” Buck said barely smiling.

After she talked more about her love to the band, they were finally able to leave and she walked alone to the house humming a song.

The house that was on fire. She stopped humming and stood a few meters away watching her friends come just in time.

“Where were you??” Luka yelled hoarsely.

“Ah…” She was still smiling a little.

“And where is Mizki??” The woman didn’t let her say anything and just grabbed her by the arm, dragging her in the direction of Yuuma and Hatsune Miku.

The citrines were bringing sea water in buckets, 2 in each hand. Steven and the Crystal Gems weren’t there neither their greatest Spinel.

The fire wasn't ceasing but what scared the most were the silent furious stares of Yuuma and Miku.


	5. Bookfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie finally gets Megurine Luka's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you for your comments. I thought I would write this only for myself but I'm so glad there are people interested.  
> I don't deserve you guys!
> 
> Observation: Spinatila is an original element.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Steven Universe. This is a story from fan-to-fan.

“Is... there something that you might want?” Luka turned her head slightly in the direction of a bookshelf behind her.

The little brunette girl poked her head out of the bookshelf hiding her, meeting Luka’s nondescript gaze.

 “… Huh? Me? Oh, no!”, she laughed forcibly, scratching the back of her head. “I was just here! I’m reading things!”

“Is that so?”, Luka glanced at the thick book in her hand briefly. “I see that you like books.”

“Ah, yes, yes! I like them! Haha, I see that you like them too!” She gestured to the library with her eyes, looking really nervous.

“So that’s the purpose of being following me?” the Vocaloid almost smiled. “Inasmuch as we both like books?”

“F-Following you? I haven’t been following you!” A sheen of sweat shimmered on her forehead.

“You’ve been.”

“Huh??”

“For the past week.”

“…” She had a weird smile on her wide-eyed face. Now the sweat was flowing like a river.

“Would you tell me your name?” Luka started to leaf through the book.

“C-Connie”, her voice sounded choked up.

Luka returned the book to the shelf and approached Connie, bending her body a little.

“Are you perhaps Steven Universe’s friend? I feel that I’ve seen you somewhere else.”

“Yes!” Connie let her breath out. “We’ve met some days after you guys arrived.”

“I see”, was the laconic reply.

“What… What was that book that you were holding about?” She smiled, pointing at the bookshelf now behind Luka.

“Apparently, it was about Germany’s Economy”, she looked bored “I’ve read 16 analogous, I suppose.”

“Whoa!” Connie’s eyes shone with bewilderment. “16 books only about Germany’s Economy? How many books have you read already?”

The Vocaloid looked around, thinking.

“In this library, I haven’t read a good amount. I dare to say 326 is a fair speculation.”

Connie started making unsettling sounds. Luka swore she was going to die anytime.

“Can we, uh”, she laughed nervously, “talk more about the ones you’ve read? I can tell you the ones I’ve read too!” The little girl was in a defensive position in Luka’s perspective.

Luka scrutinized her for a moment. Not seeing the smile leave Connie’s face, she agreed.

They reorganized the shelfs and went to sit in a secluded table together.

 

“I suppose the books that fulfilled my like were about the History of mankind. Books about architecture and crime novels were certainly satisfactory as well. Furthermore, human’s Mathematics seemed extremely easy for me.” She was sitting cross legged, waving one of them.

“Gem’s technology and – I guess everything else too… - are really advanced compared to ours. I guess Vocaloids’ too?” Connie was speaking louder than before.

“Surely. Although I’m not certain if we are more advanced than Gems or not.”

“Do you guys write and read books too?”

“No. We preserve everything in our minds”, Luka poked her own temple, “As I’ve seen in one of these books, you could easily say we have Oral History.”

“Ah!” Connie lengthened the word.

 “That’s the reason why I am so fascinated by books. They’re unique ways of preserving memories, not to mention we can read the same sentence or story as many times as we want. It also seems like a convenient way to increase imagination.”

“I think so too!” She didn’t hide her excitement. “Now, I prefer adventure, scientific, mystery and romance books.”

Luka grimaced, what made Connie tremble for a moment.

”I don’t appreciate romance books. In general, I think romance is a waste of time.” She turned her head away.

Connie decided not to insist on that.

“But how do you guys teach History? We have schools, places where people go to learn what’s written on these books but with a mediator called Teacher who is there to help with anything. But I have no idea how the education system would be with no books…” She looked thoughtful.

“Verily, we have Vocaloids with functions similar to that of _Teachers_ ’. However, they only teach what’s necessary to understand our race and society. Besides, we don’t have plenty of matters to discuss apart from History and Politics.”

“What?”, Connie was gawking, “Don’t you guys have any hobby? Friends? Friends with hobbies??”

“Friendship is not so common as we have our Order’s members and you can say we already are a family.”

That didn’t make so much sense for Connie but she decided to think about that later.

“What about Mathematics? Are you born knowing it?” The girl smiled questioningly.

“I supposed that’s right.”

“WHAT?”, her yell was interrupted by a ‘shush’ somewhere.

“As for me, that’s right. You can say that’s my function in the Order. I was born knowing everything regarding Mathematics to help my Lady. I help Captains construct their spaceships, construct new sumptuous places for my Lady to rest and command, places for other Vocaloids in and outside the Order’s headquarters…”

“You mean a _city_??”

“Ah, yes.”

“H-how amazing are you??” Connie’s eyes were shining again.

She was actually thankful Luka knew so much about their world already. Steven told her he was still having trouble explaining things to the others.

Luka blushed timidly but her expression remained the same.

“Wait…”, Connie narrowed her eyes while looking at the table’s surface. “How are you born? From the ground like Gems?”

“What?” She widened her eyes. “Most certainly not! I have parents. They’re both Rubellites and it’s been quite some time that I don’t see them…” She stopped for a moment, looking at the ceiling as if trying to calculate or remember something. “I suppose I’ll never see them again…”

“I’m sorry if I offended you”, Connie bowed her head, “and what do you mean you’re never going to see them again? Are they…?” Her voice faded.

“My parents were Lady Miku’s Mathematicians. When I was born, they offered me to be her new Mathematician and so I’ve been doing for centuries.”

“… So it’s hereditary?”, she said thoughtfully. “What if you have a Vocaloid that doesn’t know Mathematics since birth?”

“This is…” She grimaced again. “ _Very_ unnatural. But unfortunately, it can happen as you say. If that happens, I’ll have to be her Mathematician for centuries and centuries until I can have a Vocaloid to replace me.”

“Even if you get fed up with the job? Can’t anybody else be chosen by your Topaz?”, her words were filled with worry.

“No. This is my duty with the Lady. Only if I come to die for some reason and have no valid offspring she will choose another group of Mathematicians.”

And by group she meant another family of gemstones.

“That’s…”

_Unfair_. Connie didn’t finish the sentence.

Luka seemed more worried about the fact of having an ‘unvalid’ child than with the possibility of getting fed up with the job. She couldn’t argue against their tradition so easily.

The Vocaloid stood up and invited her to continue that talk outside of the library. She usually didn’t stay that long because people kept staring at her for being too tall – _and too beautiful_.

“So… if you have parents, does it mean every Vocaloid have parents too?” Connie went through the door when Luka held it for her, both leaving the library.

“That’s incorrect. Spinels and Topazes have different forms to be born.” She said, then moments later looked a little bit uneasy.

“…” Connie waited. She stared at Luka while going down the stairs.

Luka seemed to be having a bad memory but kept talking anyway, “Spinels are born in incubators like Topazes but… Even though Spinels can have offspring, they’re not made to have it. I believed you’ve already heard that they’re originated only for battle?

“… No.” Connie furrowed her eyebrows. She didn’t like to think where this speech was going.

Luka stopped walking at the end of the stairs, turning fully to Connie.

“Spinels are Vocaloids to be dealt with extreme care. I haven’t known a single Spinel who wasn’t violent even if they try to hide it.” Her eyes were trembling a little, highlighting her uneasiness. “You see, they were supposed to be banished or extinguished after the Revolution due to their destructive nature and obviously because they almost extinguished Topazes. But the Topazes didn’t want that and instead they’re trying a new training.”

_Training_?

“As I said before, they’re not allowed to blend with Spinels to give birth to other Spinels. They’re not allowed to do what they want.”

“Isn’t that…”, Connie began and Luka focused her unsettled eyes on her. “unfair? Spinels of today have no guilty for what those of the past did with your society.”

Luka kept looking at her then started walking towards a playground in front of the library. She sat in a bench, her enormous skirt majestically resting through her legs to the ground, being followed by Connie right after.

“Spinels of today haven’t changed. They remain rebels, but being controlled by strict laws this time, and the most violent and selfish beings to ever exist. You have no idea.”

“You speak like they’re monsters…” Connie didn’t know what to think.

Luka looked at her and smiled sadly.

“To create a Spinel we need and element called _Spinatila_. And this one you can really say it is originated from the ground”, she sniggered then continued, “Vocaloids specifically responsible for creating Spinels gather this element and prepare them for the Chamber. Only the Topaz, the Counselor and these special Vocaloids can enter the Chamber when Spinels are being created.”

Connied nodded.

“In the Chamber, one will find the incubators. Usually, there are more than 20 in the same place. Inside them, one will find the gemstones, one per incubator. They’re all connected to each other so when incubators are receiving the Topaz’s energy they will be sharing it, like a circuit.”

“How they receive the Topaz’s energy?”

“Once in a while, the Topaz provides energy for these incubators by touching the first one of the lines they're arranged in. Surely, they don't touch directly but a panel made only for their hands. All gemstones receive the same amount of energy and that’s how we can tell.”

“Tell what?” Connie narrowed her eyes.

“…” Luka turned her gaze to the ground, “That’s how we can tell who’s the strongest.”

She stopped again then kept talking.

“When the Topaz provides energy enough, the gemstones start a battle I like to call ‘The selection’. However, it doesn’t have a proper name. It is something that not even the Topaz appreciates to watch so they are left alone for almost a month in human terms.”

Steven’s friend looked mesmerized and worried at the same time. How could gemstones start to battle when they’re just gemstones? What about the incubators protecting them? Connie could only imagine more than 20 gemstones flying all over the room…

“They uh,” Luka touched her own nose, “start to absorb each other’s energy. Literally, they all try to survive by destroying the other. Whoever is stronger enough to defeat everyone owns the right to be the new Spinel. In the end, there’s only one gemstone and a destroyed dead Chamber left.”

“…” Connie looked at the ground too, sighing. The Vocaloid stared at her as if waiting for the information to sink in, then continued.

“When it is all done, the three Vocaloids I mentioned before enter the Chamber to see the Spinel take the first form and recognize the Leader right in the first moment. If it tries anything, it will be killed right away but this is not a frequent case.”

“Do they remember that they had to prevent others from living so they can live?”

“Yes. Everyone knows how it works, including them. It’s only fair that the strongest will remain, am I not right?”

“… I think you are. If that’s how it works.” Connie shrugged her shoulders but seemed pretty shaken.

“As for the Topazes, it is rather complex. They might opt for blending with other Topazes – and this is not usual – or… with other Vocaloids”, she grimaced again, “but this is more than unusual. I’ve never heard of a Topaz choosing a common Vocaloid to be a partner. I suppose it is not even an option, only a conjecture.”

“I see. So they can only be born from other Topazes?”

“That’s right. The female Topaz holds the gemstone for some time, giving it her energy. But after it is born it will require an incubator later and… The energy of a whole moon to form.”

“What?? What does that mean??” She jumped from her seat.

“This is when the parents give a moon to their heir so it can receive enough energy to take form. The chosen moon is normally from one of the parents’ planets. The moon becomes invalid after all the process and this is why a Topaz has so much energy.”

“Does the mother give birth like us humans too?”

“No, that never happens. When she knows it is the time, she retreats her form so the others can get the heir’s gemstone and incubate it in a moon.” Luka stood up, already tired of talking too much. “When they get it, she takes form again.”

Connie stood up too and they started heading towards the library again, climbing the stairs.

“But what happens to the little Topaz if the parents don’t have the moon to give?”, she asked a little breathless.

Luka stopped and looked at her, “I beg your pardon?”

“I mean… If there isn’t any moon or planet nearby?”

“… That is rather impossible and impracticable. I don’t know. I’ve never seen something like this afore.”

She kept walking ever so slowly and stopped again, looking puzzled. Her eyes didn’t leave the sky.

“But I suppose either the mother or the heir will die. The heir cannot survive without receiving more energy and if the mother keeps the pregnancy then she will die, since the heir might absorb all the life from her…”

She didn’t look happy with that.

“Ah…”, Connie cleared her throat, “do you eat? How do you like donuts? I can buy some for us while you pick your new book!”

Luka turned to her again, “we are not allowed to eat in the library.” Then turned away and entered the building.

 

 

Connie decided that the talk they just had hadn’t been that pleasant to her new bookfriend.


End file.
